


Fingers Touch Your Skin

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Jamie's in the market for something new.





	Fingers Touch Your Skin

The room is softly lit - not so much that Jamie’s ability to examine the boy is hindered, but enough to give it a gentle glow. There’s a boy sitting on the bed in the middle of the room, and he doesn’t look up even when the door clicks shut. 

Kari waits outside; Jamie’s a trusted enough client to be left alone when he’s looking over a prospective purchase. For a moment, Jamie just takes the boy in. He’s tall, tan and lanky. His hair is brown, just long enough to fall in his eyes. There’s acne dotting his face but Jamie doesn’t mind that; he’ll grow out of it, and Jamie can always spend the money on skincare. 

“Can you look at me?” Jamie asks softly. Immediately, the boy looks up. His eyes are blue, bright and frightened. Jamie wants to ask his name, but he knows he shouldn’t; it’s easier to not get attached unless he’s sure he’s buying. “Good. Stand up and turn around for me; I’d like to look at you.” 

Obediently, the boy gets to his feet, doing a slow turn with his arms up so that Jamie can see every inch of him. The subservience is a point in his favor; even though Jamie’s had him for a couple of years, Tyler is still a fair bit of work, and he thinks he’d like someone a bit less unruly this time around. 

Jamie crosses the room in a couple of steps. The boy’s eyes go wide and he curls in on himself slightly, but he doesn’t move away. With a hand on his arm, Jamie draws him close, pressing them chest to chest. The boy’s skin is wonderfully soft and warm. His shoulders are a little broad, tapering to a narrower waist. He has a nice cock, Jamie can tell, despite the fact that he’s soft right now. 

It takes a moment or two, but the boy starts to cling ever so slightly to Jamie’s shirt. Pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s temple, Jamie leans back enough to drop another to his lips. “Can you get on the bed for me? I’d like a taste of you.” 

The boy trembles, then, but nods, going to climb on the bed while Jamie waves toward the camera. They monitor every encounter that takes place as a matter of protocol. It’s less obtrusive than having someone in the room, and there are always staff close by should a client take too many liberties. 

Jamie strips down, noting the way the boy’s eyes skip over his body before he turns away with a blush in his cheeks. He plucks a bottle of lube and a condom from the supply and climbs up on the bed. It’s clearly a struggle for the boy, but he spreads his legs to allow Jamie between them. Dropping the condom and lube on the bed, Jamie leans down to catch his mouth in a soft kiss. 

“Have others had you? You can be honest; I won’t be angry.” Nibbling his lip, the boy nods and Jamie gives him another kiss. “Good boy. Did you like it?” A shake of his head makes Jamie frown, but he quickly soothes the fear that flits across the boy’s face. “Don’t worry. I think you’ll like this.” 

Wetting his fingers, Jamie gently pets them over the boy’s hole while he kisses him, starting at his mouth and moving down his neck. He gasps a little when Jamie nips his throat, and lets out the sweetest sound as Jamie licks over a nipple. Focusing there, Jamie ekes tiny noises of pleasure out of the boy, edging a finger slowly inside. The boy is tight, clenching around Jamie’s finger and then gradually relaxing. He tenses every time Jamie does something new, settling only when it proves not to hurt. Jamie kisses down to mouth at the boy’s cock until he’s hard and rocking his hips up for more. 

“There, I think you’re ready,” Jamie murmurs, pressing a kiss to the boy’s thigh. Sitting up to roll on a condom, Jamie adds more lube. The boy is visibly nervous, hands clutching the sheets and eyes scrunched closed. He bites his lip as Jamie eases his cockhead inside, but there’s no pain evident in his expression when Jamie steadily pushes all the way in. 

Reaching out to cup the boy’s cheek, Jamie thumbs just below his eye until he looks up at him. “That’s not so bad, is it?” 

“N-no.” It’s the first thing he’s said and there’s an accent evident in that single word. Jamie wonders where he’s from briefly, but there will be time to explore that later; later, because Jamie’s already certain he’s going to buy him. 

Gently, Jamie starts to roll his hips, searching carefully for just the right angle to make the boy gasp. He smiles when he finds it and does his best to keep his rhythm, watching as the boy starts to squirm under him. There’s a lovely flush growing in his cheeks and he arches his back when Jamie’s cock hits him in a particularly good way. He starts to whimper, hips moving restlessly like he can’t quite help it. 

“O-oh, pl-” the boy starts to say, but he cuts himself off, biting down on his lip hard. Jamie touches his chin, guiding him to release his lip and guides his mouth slightly open. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Say it. I want you to.” 

“Please,” the boy whispers, turning his head to press his face against the pillow as much as he can, “Oh, please?” 

“Touch yourself for me.” Jamie’s getting closer, but he wants the boy to come first, to see and feel him give himself over to the pleasure. 

Shyly, he edges a hand between them, petting and thumbing at the head of his dick, stroking it only a handful of times until he chokes on an inhale, shuddering through it. Jamie groans low as the boy’s body clenches around his cock. He could fight the orgasm back, but he doesn’t want to; he gives in, letting his rhythm go ragged and pressing deep. For a moment, he mourns the condom, wishing that he could’ve filled the boy but - next time. 

Easing out, Jamie tosses the condom in the wastebasket and drops down to the bed, tugging the boy close. It takes a moment, but eventually he melts into Jamie’s side, almost clinging. Petting up his arm, Jamie slides his fingers into the boys soft hair, just petting and feeling it stick to him where he’d grown sweaty. 

“I think you’re going to come home with me. Would you like that?” 

With a shiver, the boy nods against Jamie, pressing even closer. He falls asleep after a little while, and Jamie gingerly extracts himself, tugging the sheets up over the boy before he goes to dress. 

Kari’s sitting in front of the computer he used to record, saving the files from the various cameras individually. He shoots Jamie a grin when he catches sight of him, typing a few more things before shutting the laptop lid. “He fell right into it, huh?” 

“We’d talked about it for a while. Thanks for doing this, Karps.” Jamie sits next to him, nudging their shoulders together. 

“Should be thanking  _ you _ . That’s gonna be a great addition to the collection.” 

“You’ll send me a copy?” 

Kari nods, starting to pack up his stuff. “Soon as I have it edited. Do you want the raw footage, too?” 

“Sure. Miro might like that better, and you know Segs does.” 

Jamie sees Kari out, locking the door behind him. Miro’s still asleep on the bed, but he rouses a little when Jamie sits next to him, brushing his hair back from his forehead. He makes an inquisitive noise, burrowing toward Jamie’s warmth. 

“Sleep. I’m here,” Jamie murmurs. Miro hums back at him and falls right back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
